Never Let Go
by LoSeR BuGeR
Summary: HG and RHr. Starts in the summer before 7th year. Harry realizes his true feelings for Ginny, but does Ginny hold back? And what's with Ron and Hermione? Pink bunnies? Is this author nuts?
1. Surprising Letter

Disclaimer: I own everything!!! Ha Ha i wish. I do not own these characters they all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling but i do own the plot. Well it's a something.  
  
Chapter One : Ginny's Letter and Present  
  
Just another ordinary beginning starting right at the Dursleys, on Harry's birthday, where he would lay on his bed wondering when the hell he was going to get the chance to leave. All he could think about was leaving this horrid place and going to the Burrow to see her. Harry was such a dunce not seeing this before, not seeing how much he'd actually loved her. But now was to late....or so he thought.  
  
iI've got to leave...I NEED to leave,/i Harry thought.  
  
A big crashing into his window was the cause of Harry's thoughts to go away. To his surprise it was Pigwidgeon, Ron's clumsy owl. Harry open his window to let the owl in. Pigwidgeon had a letter and a package for Harry from Ginny...wait...Ginny? He'd never get any letters from Ginny before he'd get them from Ron or Hermione. He slowly grabbed the letter and open Hedwig's cage to let Pigwidgeon rest. He opened the letter in which said:  
  
iDear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday!!!  
  
Guess what Harry! Mum found out that Ron had broken Fred's broomstick yesterday making Fred go crazy! I think he lost 10 pounds from chasing Ron all over the Burrow. Now Ron's not allowed to practice Quiddich! Well, he doesn't even have a broom since Fred took his. Enough about Ron so what's up with you Harry? Everything is okay around here. Have you heard about Ron's secret crush? Please tell me he's told you if not I guess you'll have to wait until tomorrow. Merlin, look what I've gotten myself into! Bye Harry, hope you enjoy my present.  
  
Love,  
  
Ginny/i  
  
Harry drifted off thinking if only the "love" was really true when he realized that there was a P.S.  
  
iOh yeah, Fred and George are stopping to pick you up tomorrow at about 7 in the morning. I know it's kind of sudden but hey what can you do? Well, till tomorrow Harry!/i   
  
All Harry could do was smile until he realized a white, fluffy owl sitting on his window.   
  
He stood up and reached for the letter. It was from Ron. Ron's letter explained how he had broken the broomstick; he claimed it was possessed and ran itself into a tree he just was on the broomstick when it happened. He hadn't mention about his crush in the letter but he said he had to talk to Harry about something 'important'.   
  
His happy mood had gone away when he heard the Uncle Vernon Shout:  
  
"BOY!!! COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!!"   
  
Harry slowly hesitated to the stairway and saw the fury of Uncle Vernon's ferocious face glaring at him.  
  
"WHAT WAS ALL THAT RACKET? I AM TRYING TO EAT MY DINNER IN PEACE WITHOUT YOU BOTHERING ME!!!" he yelled.  
  
"Sorry..." Harry continued in a low voice "you big bloat."  
  
"What was that?" Uncle Vernon asked with fury.  
  
"I said SORRY YOU BIG BLOAT!" Harry yelled. "CAN'T YOU HEAR!? OR ARE YOU FAT AND DEAF?"  
  
Uncle Vernon was coming up the stairs with his face as red as a tomato about to explode with by the way would be very nasty. Harry took a small step back. But being the clever black-haired boy he is had his wand in his pocket. He swiftly took it out pointing it at Uncle Vernon. Even though he knew he wasn't aloud to use magic in the muggle world, the Durleys didn't know that. Uncle Vernon's red face suddenly turned pale. Aunt Petunia and Dudley had rushed in to see what the commotion was and noticed Harry and Vernon, looking as if he had already died.   
  
Aunt Petunia looked frightened and Dudley look well like a fat, stunned boy. Harry looked serious on the outside but in the inside he was laughing his head off at the situation that the Dursleys don't know he can't use magic and that they all thought Harry was going to harm Uncle Vernon which he did want to.  
  
"I think you should all be leaving now." Was all that Harry could say in order for him to leave in peace.  
  
Uncle Vernon slowly creaked down the stairs and into the kitchen, muttering things like "hate" and "him", in where he was followed by Aunt Petunia and Dudley who looked intensely hungry as if he hadn't eaten enough already.   
  
Harry walked into his room with a smile. He then realized that he hadn't opened Ginny's present yet. Harry walked over to his bed, reached for the present and lay down. He tried to think of what Ginny would give him. It was shaped as a sort of square and wrapped in green and gold parchment. It was pretty heavy and Harry hadn't the slightest idea of what it was. Hmmmm…who knows?   
  
He opened the package to find an album titled We Love You Harry and with a picture of all the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry.  
  
'So that's what that picture was for', Harry thought.  
  
He had taken a picture with all the Weasleys last year. He examined the picture and found something he loved in it. On his right was Ron and next to him Hermione. On Harry's left he saw Ginny and they were tapping each other with their elbows. Harry turned the cover page to the first page. There was a picture of Ron, Hermione and himself. Everytime he would turn a page he would see the three of them, occasionally Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and himself, but barely any pictures of Ginny. In fact the only picture of Ginny was in the cover with the rest of the Weasleys.  
  
Harry didn't like that.   
  
He turned the last page and found something surprising. At last he found a picture of Ginny. But he didn't like it that Ron was with her instead of Harry. He wanted a picture of himself and Ginny no one else. He decided that by the time he would be at the Burrow he would take one of them both. He looked at his clock and found it to be already 10:07. He turned his light off and, with the album in his arms, drifted off to sleep.  
  
A/N=Well what do you think? Good bad? Well it gets better trust me!  
  
Muaz to Tukki!  
  
Muaz to Tukki! 


	2. The Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: I own everything!!! Ha Ha I wish. I do not own these characters they all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling but i do own the plot. Well it's a something.

Chapter 2: The Truth Revealed

Harry had woken up at around 6:15 and decided to pack up his things before Fred and George would come to pick him up. After he finished packing everything he opened the album to the page with Ginny's and Ron's picture, and he ran his finger over her cheek.

"Gorgeous." Harry said. He quickly closed the book noticing what he had just said. 'Whoa, I think I'm getting overly obsessed here.'Harry felt weird. He shouldn't be saying things like that… especially since her brothers can pop in at any given moment!

After what seemed like hours Fred and George popped up in Harry's room.

"Hey Harry" Fred and George said at exactly the same time. That was really weird at times and usually freaked people at times. In Harry's case, having stayed at the Weasleys' before had given him the chance to get to know Fred and George better. He'd noticed they'd do this quite often especially when they were happy and had something in mind. So he'd grown accustomed to some of the twins' weird habits, such as this one.

"Hi Fred, hi George." Harry greeted them. "How'd you get here?" Harry looked at them suspiciously, while Fred and George shared equal grins.

"Apperated. Mum and Dad rather have you come by Floo though since you can't come with us and you can't apperate yourself." Fred said. "Right... Okay let's go" and with that Harry dashed down the stairs to the fireplace, followed by a snickering Fred and George.

"Relax Harry the fireplace isn't planning on relocating anytime soon" said Fred. "And neither is the Burrow" added George.

Harry blushed slightly. "Okay well let's go" Harry said a bit irritated, and wondered why. George handed Harry some Floo Powder and he went into the fireplace but before leaving, Harry said,

"Fred, George, don't leave Dudley any of your treats because I'll get into trouble and you'll regret it." Harry had a smile on his face and just winked at them. As in saying 'Yeah whatever, do whatever you want!'

"The Burrow" A spout of Green flames and sudden warmth surrounded him and with that he was gone.

The twins being the boys they are didn't listen (not that anyone would ever pass the chance to mess around with Dudley) and left a little... Ummm gift for dear Duddikins on the kitchen table. The twins knew very well that Duddy wouldn't be able to resist anything pastry-like like so they decided on the "I say" cake. You see this cake, although normal looking as if Petunia had made it, was certainly not a normal cake. (Well DUH! Its a prank! From the twins!) It was just chocolate and well looked like chocolate cake but once you bit into your first piece you'd be forced to do whatever anyone told you to do.

The twins carefully set the cake on the kitchen table and left to the fireplace laughing, wondering of the results their new invention would have.

Harry arrived at the Burrow with a loud thud. After hearing some giggles he saw Ginny help him up. He blushed when he saw how beautiful she had gotten. 'Even though she's always been beautiful but now she better. No, wait, she's not better she's just.. ahhh my brain. Wow the wonders she does to me.' Ginny laughed as she saw Harry's dazed look and waved a hand in his face.

"Harry?" No anser. "Harry?" Still none. "HARRY?!"

"Huh? Oh um yeah, I never really liked floo traveling." He said.

Ginny laughed and shook her head "I've noticed," she said giving him a hug. "How are you Harry?"

"Okay, I guess." Their eyes locked for a moment. Wow she has pretty chocolatey eyes, I wonder if you could capture yourself and never leave-- the thought crossed Harry's mind until he was interrupted.

"Hey mate!" Ron walked in and gave Harry a brotherly hug, shaking Harry form his thoughts.

"Hey," Harry said with a glint in his eyes "So, Ron you had something you wanted to tell me?" Harry smirked.

"Uh, yeah." Ron said blushing fiercely. Ginny couldn't help but laugh. Ron glared. She noticed and rolled her eyes and left, still grinning at Ron's expression.

"Well?" Harry said.

"Okay, I'm going." Ron sat on the couch and Harry sat in the chair across from Ron. "This isn't as easy as I thought. You see, we are best mates right?"

"Yeah."

"Well so is Hermione."

"Ron just let it out!" Harry said slightly annoyed and amused. He knew where this was heading. Ginny had told him in the letter, but Harry had the suspicion his two best friends liked each other a great deal. He'd notice, half the people in the school noticed and Harry wished they'd finally admit it to themselves already! This walking on eggshells around each other was getting Harry annoyed!

"I like Hermione." Ron whispered.

"What was that I didn't catch it?"

"I like Hermione" Ron said a little louder. Apparently not loud enough, "What was that?" Harry bothered. Ron glared at Harry; he just couldn't make this any easier on him could he?

"I LIKE HERMIONE!" Ron yelled. Harry looked shocked and then started laughing. "It's not funny. It's true!"

"Okay, okay Ron it's true." Harry laughed. "Of course it's true, I'm just amazed at how long it took you and the fact that you'd yell it so loud in a house full of people!" Harry smiled.

Ron looked at Harry amazed and had a ting bit of red around the ears because of his loudness. "Why are you smiling? Aren't you mad?"

"Why would I be mad at you liking 'Mione?" Harry asked sort of puzzled.

"Well because, because she's your friend too" stuttered Ron, "and if, if we do get together we'll be—"

"Having snogging sessions." Harry interrupted laughing once again. Ron's ears turned a brighter red than his hair! "Well while you'll be snogging I can be with Ginny laughing my arse off."

"Shut it Potter. At least I'll have someone to snog!" Ron said.

"What makes you so sure I won't?" Harry asked with a cheeky grin. "Maybe I'll have Ginny" whispered Harry with his head down after a moment.

"What was that?" Ron asked smirking, though he'd heard Harry clearly. "You like my sister, my baby sister!" Harry blushed intensely.

"Shut up! No I don't! Well, at least I think I don't." Harry was blushing madly and he wasn't even sure how he felt... Life just couldn't be easy on him could it?

Ron frowned.

"Harry, it's okay to like my sister. It's not like it's a crime. But you better watch out with her Potter. One hand on her and I'll—"

Harry interrupted him, "Ron I wouldn't dream of touching Ginny" Harry was kind-of... Well he didn't want to know what they'd do to him, he knew of the Weasley boys' wrath! And what'd they have done to Ginny's previous boyfriends. For Merlin's sake boys were afraid to walk near Ginny because they were scared of what her brothers would do to them! Anyway... "Ron, I doubt she still likes me, so whatever." Wow, that sure brought him down.

"Why don't you ask her?" Ron asked simply.

"Oh yeah," Harry said rolling his eyes, "'Ginny sorry for ignoring you for 6 years but do you still like me because I kind of like you now.' Very smart Ron." Harry said sarcastically, but he felt really bad about the realization and the truth behind what he had just said. He had ignored Ginny for so many years now, and now that he'd noticed what a perfect girl she is, she probably had given up on him and doesn't even like him anymore.

That's what he gets for being blind and thick.

Ron shrugged

Hermione and Ginny both walked in so they stopped talking. Ron blushed slightly. So did Harry.

Hermione ran towards Harry and gave him a hug. Harry looked at Ron innocently while Ron frowned. Can you say jealousy?

"Oh Harry, I've missed you, how are you?" Hermione said still hugging him.

"Erm… Now, I'm suffocating but besides that I'm fine."

"Oh sorry Harry, I just haven't seen you or heard from you in a pretty long time." She said finally letting him go.

"I'm sorry I didn't write much, you now how the cows are. Anyway... Hermione, "Harry said smiling, sparing a glance at Ron, "Hey Hermione by the way did you know about Ron"  
But he was cut off from Ron putting his hand over Harry's mouth.

"Oh honestly Ron let him go! Harry obviously wanted to tell me something now let him go!"

Ginny in back, by the door, knew exactly what Harry was doing. She had known of Ron's crush on Hermione, honestly, everyone knew, everyone, but of course, them two. Ginny caught Harry's eyes and couldn't help but laugh. Oh, Harry was going to get it from Ron.

"What are you hiding Ron? Something you don't want Hermione to know?" Oh God she was going to have fun with this!

To Harry and Ginny's amusement, Ron's ears turned red, and Hermione looked at Ron suspiciously. Then at Ginny's innocent expression, Ginny just shrugged, and then to Harry's half-covered face (which you could clearly tell he was laughing at something)

"Uh, um," stuttered Ron, "Uh ummm I ummm"  
"You 'ummm' what Ron?" Ginny asked. Harry moved his gaze to Ginny's. She is so enjoying this. Oh, she's evil! I'll like her.... Wait I already do.

I am so enjoying this, thought Ginny. I am so evil.

Harry was getting annoyed and bit into Ron's hand. Ron jumped up in pain and clutched his fingers with his other hand. "Bloody hell, Harry what was that for?"

"Ron, language!" Shouted Hermione.  
Ginny just stood there and laughed at Ron.  
Harry wiped his mouth and said calmly "Well Ron, your hand, being over my mouth, was not allowing me to speak. As I was saying," Harry continued. "If you knew Ron..." he looked at Ron and saw him clearly embarrassed, 'Well I guess I could embarrass him later, poor bloke he has it bad!' Harry looked back at Hermione, "Ummmm"

"Ummmm what Harry?" Asked a suspicious and increasingly annoyed Hermione.

"If he, ummm, if he told you, we were all going to go play…quidditch later" Harry finished. Yeah, I hope she believes me.

"Yeah, okay, right, whatever." Said Hermione, but she knew it was clearly a lie and she was going to find out the truth.

(Oh was she....)

Ron looked up and smiled. But he saw Hermione walking forward and shot his head back to the interesting floor.

"Ron, I'm not really the sporting type. Anyways I'm not that good anyways."

"Wow, something you're not perfect at... Okay joking" Added Ron seeing Hermione's vicious face.

"Hermione, you're good at everything, honestly"

Whoa, did Ron just compliment her? Thought both Harry and Ginny and looked at each other. The shared amused glances.

Hermione blushed and so did Ron.

Harry and Ginny seeing this both started laughing.

"Hey, where's you mum and dad Ron?" Harry just realized he hadn't greeted his parent yet.

"Oh there not coming until, I don't know. Something came up." Ron smirked. "So that means we all have the day to ourselves."

Hmmm what to do?

"Hey it's a nice day out..." Harry started "Quidditch!" Finished Ginny.

(A/N) Thanks to my wonderful friend, Tukki, lol she always pays attention to little details (which is really, really annoying but that's y she's the best! Thanks for helping u rock! 


	3. The Accident that Brang Us Together

A/N:Hello thx for all your reviews keep reading sorry I haven't added the chapter lately i've been sort of busy lots of h.w. Well here it is.....

Disclaimer: I own everything!!! Ha Ha i wish. I do not own these characters they all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling but i do own the plot. Well it's a something.

Chapter 3: The Accident that Brang Us Together

Ginny started to run towards the outside but stopped to say,

"Well come on." Then she dashed outside.

"I'll go get the broom they're in the shed." Ron said.

"Okay, I'll go upstairs to get my get my Firebolt its in the cupboard." Harry said. "Okay" Ron nodded.

"Ill go with you Harry," said a curious Hermione. Harry simply nodded and looked at Ron. He called Harry over and Harry followed.

"Harry, promise me that you won't tell Hermione. I want to tell her myself okay?" He looked at Harry very seriously. Harry nodded. "Okay Ron I promise." He said and added. "But tell her soon she's waiting." And with that Harry headed up the stairs smirking at Ron's confused face followed by Hermione.

"So," She began. "What was that all about?"

"What are you talking about Hermione?" asked a puzzled Harry but knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Oh honestly Harry you so did lie over there. 'If Ron asked me to play Quidditch'." Hermione said rolling her eyes. "You and Ron are hiding something from me and Harry believe me I will find out."

"Yeah you will as soon as Ron tells you." He said quietly. Hermione had the same face Ron did: Confused.

They finally arrived at the cupboard in which held Harry's Firebolt. He opened the door of the cupboard to find it full of things. He noticed that his Firebolt was placed at the very top.

"Arrgg…nice place for my Firebolt don't you think?"

Hermione laugh. "Come on maybe if you carry me up I could get it." Harry nodded and started lifting Hermione up when she added. "Don't you dare drop me Harry Potter." He smiled and started moving for her to think she was about to fall. "Harry!!!" Okay, she looked pissed off so he stopped.

"Come on Hermione you weigh too much." Woops big mistake. Hermione glared down at him. A very evil glare. Wooh. Now Harry was scared. He mumbled a sorry and she forgave him.

"Almost got it almost—"

The door slammed shut and it frightened Harry and he moved backed which he crashed into the door. Hermione lost her balanced and started tumbling down. She landed safely…on Harry!

"Thanks Harry…Harry?" He moaned. "Oh Harry I'm so sorry." She tried to get off him but she couldn't, it was too small. So she tried to get out. She reached for the knob and turned but it wouldn't!

"Oh Harry we're locked in!!!" Harry tried to get up but Hermione was in the way.

"Err…why don't you get off me and we can think of something to get out of here."

They adjusted a bit but couldn't be quite comfortable. They ended up with Hermione leaning against the door with her sitting on Harry's lap.  
"Well, Ginny and Ron are outside and when they noticed we haven't come back yet they'll come looking for us." Harry explained. Hermione sighed a 'yes'.

"Hermione since were here together could I ask you something?" Harry asked.

"Sure Harry. What about?" She replied.

"Well, if someone likes someone but that someone doesn't know if that other someone likes that someone but that someone hasn't noticed that other someone for a long time and now that someone likes that someone but that someone doesn't know if that other someone likes that so—"

"Harry, what are you getting on about?" Hermione asked puzzled and bewilder. "Is this about Ginny?"

Harry looked at her surprised. "How did you know?"

"Oh come on Harry it's pretty obvious." Harry looked down as if sad. "But what I mean is that why don't you just ask her how she fells about you?"

"Well let's see I've ignored her for 6 years and she probably got tired of waiting for me to fancy her and me being the git that I am didn't noticed this before."

"Honestly Harry do you think she still doesn't like you?" She said. "You mean—" Hermione nodded with a smile. Harry smiled from ear to ear. Hermione laugh out loud.

"Harry, Hermione?" said a familiar voice.

"In Here!" Harry and Hermione yelled. Harry put his arm around Hermione's back so that when Ron would open the door she wouldn't fall backwards. It had been so hot Harry and Hermione were practically sweating and Hermione's hair was messy. I can't say the same for Harry because his hair is always a mess!

Ron unlocked the door and opened it. When he opened it he saw something he would never want to see again.

"Harry what the hell is your problem!" said Ron with fury in his eyes.

"Ron it's not what it looks like I can explain." Oh yeah nice one Potter. Ron just looked at him with disgust and just stomped out. Hermione with her face about to explode from Ron being angry at Harry and not letting him explain. Harry and Hermione got out of the cupboard and headed for the living room. Ron was there. He was punching the wall and his knuckles red from punching it.

"Ron stop!!!" Hermione pleaded. Ron turned around and saw Hermione's worried face but in the back was Harry. He glared at Harry and ignoring Hermione's presents he pounded Harry to the ground. But he hadn't hit him.

"RON GET YOUR SORRY ASS OF HIM!!!!!!" Hermione said while pulling Ron off Harry. "What is wrong with you!!!"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? WELL, I JUST GO AND SPILL MY FEELINGS OUT TO HARRY ABOUT YOU AND HE GOES AND SNOGS YOU!!!" Ron said his face red, though not from being embarrassed but from the fury racing through his body. Hermione was shocked. Ron noticed this and said,  
"YES HERMIONE I DO LIKE YOU BUT WHAT'S THE POINT IF YOU GOING TO SNOG HARRY ALL DAY, IN MY CUPBOARD!" He yelled. He looked back at Harry and was about to charged him again but Hermione pulled him back.

"But Ron we did absolutely nothing!" Hermione said. Ron didn't believe her.

"Oh yeah sure Hermione like I'm going to believe that. I saw what I saw and that was you an—" But he was cut by Hermione giving him a kiss. Ron was shocked and this time his face was red of blushing.

"I like you too Ron." Said Hermione after their kiss but she continued. "And if you think your going to get away with this and not apologi—"

Ron gave her a return kiss but deeper. Hermione didn't want it to end so she just kept kissing him. Ron's tongue seeked entrance and Hermione gladly let it through. Harry was there his mouth hanging and he fought not to laugh. Ginny had entered and was about to speak but Harry put his finger over her lips and signaled to where Hermione and Ron were snogging.

"Don't laugh." Harry whispered.

"I'll try." She whispered back trying he hardest not to laugh.

"Come on, let's leave these two alone." Harry and Ginny both went into the kitchen and burst out laughing. They sat down on the table in front of each other.

"What happened?" Ginny asked clueless. Harry told her the whole story from when they got trapped in the cupboard. The only part he didn't mention was his chat with Hermione.

"Merlin, Ron sure blew a fit!" Ginny said. "Did you get hurt?" Ginny asked with concern and didn't realize what she did. She put her hand on Harry's hand. After realizing what she had done, she took her hand off. Both blushed.

"Wow, they're both taking long why don't we go and barge in on their snogfest?" Harry stated more then asked. Ginny nodded. When they entered they saw Ron and Hermione on the couch. Ron was holding her while they talked. Both Harry and Ginny went to sit in the couch in front of them. Ron and Hermione were startled but stayed as they were.

"So, anything new?" Ginny smirked.

"Oh sorry you haven't been part of this I'll tell you what happened later. Please forgive us." Hermione begged.

"It's okay Hermione, Harry told me all about it. Pretty entertaining really." She giggled. "So Ron, when are you planning to let go of Hermione and apologize to Harry for your behavior?"

Ron looked down at Hermione but didn't want to let her go. "Sorry, mate. Got a little over my head there." Harry smiled. "It's okay. And I don't mind if you go and snog Hermione senseless. Hey, I still have Ginny. Right?" Hermione and Ron blushed.

Ginny nodded. "I'll always be there for you Harry." Harry started blushing himself and both Hermione and Ron smirked. Harry gave them both a death glare so they stopped. Hermione got up and went to Ginny and asked her go upstairs. Ron was looking at her very disappointed that she had gotten up. Hermione went up to him and gave him kiss on the cheek and whispered,

"We'll 'talk' later." She said with a smirk and a wink. Ron's smile went from ear to ear. Harry and Ginny both rolled their eyes and laughed. Ron and Harry watched the one they loved go up the stairs. Ron looked at Harry,

"So, when are you going to tell her?" asked a curious Ron. Harry looked down at his feet because he wasn't sure if to tell her or not. He would be scared she'd say no if he'd ask her out. "Harry?" Harry jumped out of his thoughts.

"Er…Ron I'm not sure. What if she doesn't like me I don't want to feel like I've missed the best thing in my life because I was too blind to see her and how wonderful she really is."

Ron was just there he didn't want to again tell his mate to tell her cause unfortunately he doesn't listen but he told him anyways. Everyone was telling him to tell her but he still didn't have the confidence to do it. He had an idea.

"Hey Ron would you mind going for a walk with Hermione today?" Harry asked. Ron looked at him with a confused face until he realized what he was going to do.

Ron nodded. "Oh…Sure but keep your hands to yourself." Harry smiled "Thanks."

A/N: Well what do you think? Please Review! I hoped you enjoyed it! 


	4. The Talk

Sorry for taking so long I've been busy but I wouldn't have this good story if it weren't for Tom. Thank you oh so much Tom.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just maybe the world a couple of planets oh yeah and my little cute dog Sally!...LOL I don't own the world or planets but I do own my dog!

Chapter 4 : The Talk

After what seemed like hours of waiting in the room, the girls finally came down both smiling widely. Harry looked at Hermione with a look that said; "Did you tell her?"

Hermione had noticed this and shook her head. Harry let out a sigh of relief and Hermione giggled.

Ron looked at Harry, then at Hermione then back at Harry again, his face about to grow with anger.

Harry quickly noticed this and whispered something to Ron. "She knows. I was just asking if she told Ginny."

Harry said it so quietly that Ron barely heard him. But then he got it and showed a face of 'Oh!'

Ginny, who wasn't let in on the secret, looked upset. Harry looked at her and saw how sad she was. The poor expression on her face made Harry want to go and give her a hug for comfort. Fortunately, that's what he did. Everybody turned to watch, astounded and shocked. Harry, who had his arms around a very surprised Ginny, told her. "Don't be sad, it's not a secret and I'll tell you later."

When he finally let go, Hermione, and especially Ron, couldn't stop staring at Harry. Ginny just stood there looking at him after he let her go. Then she just turned around quietly and headed back up the stairs.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged and looked up where Ginny disappeared.

(Meanwhile in Ginny's Room)

'Oh My God! Did Harry Potter just put his arms around me?' Ginny thought. She wrapped herself in her arms just where Harry had put his arms.

'How did he know I was upset? He knew exactly what I thought. They weren't letting me in on some secret. He wanted to make me feel better. Do you think he…no…it can't be. The Boy-Who-Lived can't like me. I'm sure he doesn't like me.'  
That thought kept racing threw her mind. Did he like her? Was that hugging just a friendship hug or something more?

(Back in the living room)

They were all sitting on the couch. Well, Ron and Hermione were. Harry was sitting in the big armchair near the fireplace. He was just starring into the burning fire, ashes falling here and there. He kept thinking and wondering why he had hugged her. Sure, to make her feel better. But he really wanted to feel how it was to hold her in his arms.

Watching Harry, Ron decided it was the time for that walk. "Hermione, let's go and take a walk." He grabbed her hand in his and lifted her up.

"But it's nearly night. I don't think we should…" She saw Ron make a signal towards Harry with his eyes and Hermione knew exactly what it meant. "Oh! Okay. Bye Harry, see you later." And they left hand in hand.

"Yeah, bye." Ron waved. Harry just waved back and smiled.

Now he started thinking about how to get a conversation going with Ginny. Should he just get it over with and tell her his feelings or wait and ask her what she thinks of him? He wasn't even sure about his own feelings for her. He decided to just start talking to her and maybe get her to say she still sort of fancies him. If she does, then he would tell her how he really felt. Arrgg, this was harder than he thought.

Harry got up and headed up the stairs towards Ginny's room. When he reached her door he stopped before knocking. He thought it over and over again but didn't reconsider. He knocked on her door and heard a 'Come in'. He turned the knob and stepped in. Ginny was on her bed looking at something. But when she realized it was Harry she quickly slid it under her pillow. Harry looked at her with a curious face.

"Oh, hi Harry." The redheaded girl said nervously.

"Hey" Harry replied as he sat in front of her on the bed Hermione used when she stayed over. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes until Ginny finally spoke.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked at her and caught her eyes. He couldn't stop staring at those beautiful, wonderful chocolate-coated eyes. Harry blushed when he realized he was starring at her.  
"Er…Yeah." He started to think and got an idea on how to start his conversation. "So what was that you were looking at?" He started to reach under the pillow but Ginny stopped him by leaning on the bed in his way.

"Oh nothing."

But Harry didn't believe her. He kept reaching around towards the pillow.

"Harry James Potter you leave my pillowcase alone."

Yet Harry still didn't stop. With a grin, he leaned over her to get what was hidden under the pillow.

Almost underneath him, she reached up and tried to grab his arm away. She blocked him from grabbing the pillowcase and started to laugh her little, evil laugh. "Hahaha. Now you shall never get what's under my pillow!" She laughed in spite of herself.

"Wanna bet?" Harry jumped, more than fell, on her, pinning her down. Now their bodies were so close together, facing each other, they could feel each other breathing. He held her hands back so she couldn't stop him.

Harry gazed into her eyes again and Ginny looked back. She noticed things were getting a little too hot, similar to the way he looked at her downstairs earlier. She pushed off with her feet and bounced Harry off her. Harry lost his balance and fell on the floor.

Ginny looked over the edge, her hair falling beneath her face, and laughed at Harry.  
"Never mess with the Weasley woman, Harry." She said and laughed again.

Harry, rubbing his sore arm where he landed, looked at her and laughed back. "Now really, is it that important that I can't see what it is you're hiding?" He asked, his eyes wide.

Ginny nodded as if proud.

"Well, then I hope you don't mind if I take a peek." Where he fell, he was a lot closer to her pillow that she was. He launched forward to the unguarded pillow and got the item and held it in his hands. He stuck out his tongue at Ginny and took a look at the picture.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. It was a picture of him with Ginny. It was taken with a muggle camera because of the fact nothing in it moved. It was a picture of Harry and Ginny at The Burrow sitting on the couch looking like they were talking about something.

"Where did you get this?" He asked her with concern.

"Er…Hermione gave it to me. I hope you don't mind that I keep it with me."  
"I don't mind at all that you have it. When you gave me the album full of pictures of all of us, why weren't there any pictures of you and me, like this one? Or at lease one of you?"

"There was the one with Ron an—"

"I don't care, there's enough of Ron in there but none of you." He interrupted.

"Harry, I… It's the one and only good picture I have of you. And it's the both of us that make it special to me. That's why I didn't include it. I didn't want to give it up."

Ginny reached for the picture and… Ouch!

She pulled back and looked at her finger. She had a small cut that started to bleed. She instinctively stuck it in her mouth and sucked on it. With her good hand, she held it out for Harry to return her picture. She wondered how she cut herself.

Reluctantly, when Harry gave it back, he saw a horror-stricken look come over her face. Then that look turned angry and not because he broke just broke it but also because he didn't respect her privacy.

"Harry, you broke it! It was perfectly fine when I hid it under my pillow but you just couldn't leave it alone. Now look at it. The glass is broken, the frame is scratched, and the picture has a huge tear in it. Why not just throw it in the ashes? Argh!" Ginny looked at her finger. "Not to mention I cut my finger. Damn Harry learn to respect other people's privacy; maybe it'll do you good!" Anger flared up in her. (A/N: I think it's that time of the month. wink)

"Ginny, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what you had was breakable. I can fix it if you'd let me." He said with a pained expression as he reached for it. He just wanted to see it he didn't mean to make her angry.

"No." Ginny pulled back. "Sheesh Harry, just leave me alone. Just.. just get out of my room." Ginny said not looking at Harry.

Harry didn't know what to do. Continue talking wasn't going to get anywhere. This was obviously not a good time to tell her how he felt for her. He picked himself off the floor and headed out the door. He actually felt more than heard the door get slammed behind him. For a moment he could hear her fall back on her bed crying softly to herself. Feeling rejected with himself, he went back downstairs.

He sat on the couch as angry with himself as he could ever be. Ron and Hermione entered the house a few minutes later, hands locked together, and saw a very infuriated Harry.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron asked.  
"Ginny" Harry mumbled.

"Oh, my. Is she okay?" Hermione said worried.

"She's upstairs crying." He replied softly. Hermione ran upstairs to see what had happened to Ginny.

"Why is my sister crying, Harry, and tell the truth. What did you do to her?" Ron demanded with fury starting to rise through his body. Harry looked at him with his sad face and said, "I screwed up, Ron."

"Harry, you're my best mate, you know that. But right now I'm not feeling very friendly. Do you understand me? So what happened?"

"Honestly, I went upstairs after you two left to talk to her. I tried to break the awkwardness by playing around. It didn't work. Matter of fact, I made things worse. She probably hates me right now."

While the guys talked, Hermione didn't learn much from Ginny. She really was not in any mood to talk. So Hermione left her and started downstairs. It was very easy to overhear what the guys were saying in the living room. Therefore, she got a pretty good idea, from Harry's point of view, what happened. To act natural, she quietly retraced her steps back up to the next landing, then turned around and noisily came down stairs again. The guys heard her and stopped talking.

With both Harry and Ron looking at her, she said, "Ginny's not in the mood to talk. She didn't tell me anything. I think she needs some time to calm down. So, what happened here?"

Ron and Hermione both looked at Harry. Harry looked from Hermione to Ron. He knew he was in the hot seat.

"I need some fresh air to clear my head." He finally spoke. With that, he went to the closet and grabbed his broom where it fell on the floor earlier, then went out the front door. The other two could see him through the windows he was headed around the house to the back yard. That's where he always went to fly on his broom when he was bothered with something.

It was a late dinner at The Burrow when Mrs. Weasley asked why Harry and Ginny haven't come down to eat yet. Hermione volunteered to get Ginny and excused herself from the table. Ron wasn't sure what to say. When his mum gave him a concerned look, he came up with, "Harry's outside. He said he wanted some time alone to think some things through."

Mrs. Weasley really didn't like that answer. It was too late in the evening for Harry to be wandering alone. But she always respected him when he wanted some time alone to think. So, to take her mind off her thoughts, she made a plate for Harry to eat later.  
Ron, on the other hand, didn't like the idea even worse than his mum. Harry was staying out much later than he normally did after dark. He wished Hermione would return.

Well? Good Bad? If you the reader are reading this here's my advice....LEAVE A REVIEW! Thank you have a nice day.


	5. The Aftermath Ginny's POV

The Aftermath (Ginny's POV)

Ginny had long ago stopped crying (okay about 10 minutes ago) and was now lying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She was contemplating and looking back at what had just happened, and felt like crying all over again.

She turned on her side and glanced at the now repaired picture sitting on her night stand.

_Why did you get so hysterical over a picture Ginny, why?_ Her mind kept repeating, which was getting really annoying.

'First of all, I was not being hysterical!' Ginny would keep answering to the incredibly persistent voice in her head. 

_Oh really? You didn't get hysterical? So crying and yelling and whining the way you were over a picture that could have easily bean fixed with a twist of your wand, not to mention hurting poor Harry's feeling_- Okay that voice had to stop. Ginny was going crazy and this was the last straw, for Merlin's sake she was arguing with herself… and was losing!

'You know what? LEAVE ME ALONE. You are so annoying and you're not helping. So… be quiet!' That seemed to have shut up the dumb voice. For now anyway.

Ginny stood up off the bed and walked over to her bureau and looked hard at herself in the mirror. Now that she had thought about it, she did go a little over board with Harry, but she had every right to. Ginny had told him no when he asked to see what she was hiding and he had still insisted on it. By all means it was his fault, he was the one acting like a total prat…

_But it was just a picture, you could have avoided all of this had you only showed it to him._ (Oh here we go again, groaned Ginny.) 

'But it was a personal-'

_But he was in the picture too-_

'Yes but it was MY picture and I had clearly said NO! A few times actually. By all means he was being a complete and total prat!' Ginny said to the little voice in her head…

Ginny sat down on the blue stool that was part of the bureau while still looking at her reflection. "It was a personal picture; I had ever right" she kept saying to herself under her breath…

But that didn't seem to help; she still felt guilty for some reason.  
Ginny sighed and put her hands on the top of her bureau and let her head fall repeatedly onto them.

After a while the mirror spoke up, "Okay, honey- dear you are not helping yourself here! You're just giving yourself a really big, ugly, purple bruise in that forehead of yours, and trust me purple and red tragically clash." Ginny just glared at the mirror and slammed her head again (if only to tweak the mirror) into her hands when she heard a knock on her door…

Ginny looked up and saw Hermione, but she didn't say anything.. She just kept pounding her head again and again.

Hermione not really knowing what was going on had a confused look on her face. "Ginny, are you-"

"Okay? Nope and don't bother asking." Ginny cut her off.

"Okay, fine Ginny- Stop" Hermione said getting a hold of Ginny's shoulder and kneeling down next to her.

Hermione and Ginny had always gotten a long with each other great but now they were more like best friends. Ginny could come to Hermione for anything and the same likewise. They talked to each other a lot and when one needed help they could count on each other for a lending hand, they could depend on each other to be there for one another. When Hermione had finally figured out she had feelings for Ron she had come to Ginny for help and advice and Ginny had been there all along. They could tell each other secrets and things and both knew their secrets would be safe. And when Ginny had needed condolence and someone to talk to, Hermione had been her shoulder to cry on. They could tell each other everything, and almost always did, because both were so easy to talk to; they looked for answers in one another.

"Ginny, what happened? Are you okay? You look like you've been crying." 

Ginny could tell Hermione was worried and wanted to tell her so badly what had happened; look for the answers in Hermione. But Hermione couldn't provide those answers, only she could.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, you know I tell you everything, but I just feel like this is something I have to figure out on my own."

Hermione looked even more worried now. "Fine Ginny, but are you sure your okay?"

No, not really Hermione, I need some serious help! I don't know what to think, I don't know what I feel, and I have some really annoying voices in my head that won't leave me alone; I think I might be going insane…

But Ginny just replied, "Yes Hermione, its nothing big, I promise." Wishing it really was 'nothing big'.

Hermione stood up and looked at Ginny in a scrutinizing way. Ginny felt uncomfortable when Hermione did that for one reason; Hermione was a very clever witch and it wouldn't take her long to put two and two together and figure out what was going on. Ginny looked down not wanting to meet her gaze.

"Hermione, I'm fine. Relax," wish I could, "I'll be alright, just a little problem nothing big." Yeah right, that was the biggest understatement of the year! Truth is I think I might have caused permanent damage in my friendship with the one guy I just adore, and my chances of ever really being close to him in any way possible or done with!

"Well if you say so Ginny," Hermione said in an unsure voice. She grabbed Ginny by the hand and pulled her up from her seat, "Come on, your mum wants you down for Dinner- Now."

Ginny let Hermione drag her out of the room, down the hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen; She really didn't want to go down, but she didn't have the strength to argue with her or her mum, and Ginny knew if she didn't go down her mum would start fussing, thinking she'd caught a cold or was sick or something- She really didn't have the strength for that.

Hermione took her seat next to Ron's, who wasn't there, and Ginny took her seat opposite Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley walked into the dining room with two pitchers of pumpkin juice levitating in front of her, and placed them smoothly on the dining table.

"Ginny dear you alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked her daughter as she looked at her, "You look a bit pale and puffy."

"I'm fine mom," Ginny answered sitting up straight, "Just a bit tired."

As soon as Mrs. Weasley left, Ginny placed her head on the table; she really was tired.

Ron then came in and took his seat next to his girlfriends. Hermione smiled at him and Ron smiled back. Ginny couldn't help but chuckle just a bit at their behavior; it was just funny. She still hadn't gotten use to them acting that way with one another yet.

"Did you find Harry?" Hermione asked and took Ron's hand below the dinner table.

"Uh, yeah. I did. But it's best that he's alone for a bit. He's out there flying… Just give him a few." Replied Ron a little flustered and upset.

"Poor dear, wonder what's gotten into him…" Said Mrs. Weasley as she started serving everyone food.

Ginny kept wondering about Harry and was getting worried. She looked out the kitchen window. It was starting to get dark out and it looked like it was going to start raining soon…  
Ginny finished her meal and stood up. "Guys I'm getting worried about Harry. So…I'm just going to go look for him." Ginny said as she rushed out the door, stopping first to get her wand from the table that stood next to the door, and had left before anyone could say anything to her.

Ginny could already feel the raindrops falling on her head and body. Although it was just light rain now, she knew the rain would get heavier; She could sense the storm around the corner already...

She looked around… 'I better find Harry soon…' she said to herself as she set her pace into the dark, gloomy (and wet) night.

(a/n) I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been awfully busy with finals and homework not to mention I was cut off from the computer. And writers block honestly doesn't help at all. Sorry again, hope you enjoy.  
Love,  
Dayi T


	6. Harry's Victory Dance Incident

I have to thank my betta: Tom. You're awesome. Thank you very much for all your help! Hehe

Anyway on with the story... Viola:

Harry slammed the door, left the Burrow, and walked straight out into the back yard towards the woods. He had decided that maybe flying would calm him down. Harry mounted his broom and, with a kick off, he was soaring through the air. It was close to sunset so you could see the break of night flowing in. The wind was streaking through that flock of raven hair he had. He loved flying. Not just the fact that it thrilled him ever so much but also the fact that it would always calm him down so he could think about recent events. Harry kept picturing the look on Ginny's face when he had broken her picture. Oh Merlin, how she is beautiful. Those chocolaty, brown eyes that, if you catch them, were too hard to turn away. The freckles on her body that made Harry feel like he wanted to reach out and touch them. Her glossy lips just waiting for Harry to kiss and smother himself into…

A gust of wind brought Harry back from his thoughts.

Man, I'm getting really cold. I should have gotten a jacket before I left.

But the cold was the farthest thing from his mind.

Harry was thinking of other things...

He kept thinking about what had happened in Ginny's room. Harry had no idea what had made Ginny so mad over him breaking her picture. After all, he could have just simply fixed it with a charm.

I should have listened to her and not have broken that picture.

She was just being stupid…She knows you could easily repair it.

Hey, she is not stupid. She's just the best God darn woman in the world and I've messed things up!

Don't talk to yourself like that…it's pathetic…your taking her side.

That's because I love her and would do anything for her. Now shut it!

Whoa, did I just say I loved her?

You sure did lover boy!

Harry couldn't believe he had just thought he loved Ginny. Well, sure he liked her and thought she was beautiful. But did he really love her? As he flew through the darkening night sky he couldn't help but wonder if he had hurt Ginny in any way. She was the only person that could understand Harry. After all, she fell under Voldemort control once.

It was getting pretty late, Harry noticed, the sky had gotten even darker and rain clouds started to appear. He felt a few drops starting to fall but he didn't care. He just resumed flying, enjoying his thinking time for now.

While Harry was doing his loop-di-loops, he had no idea that a certain redheaded witch was eyeing his every move. He decided to practice on his diving just then. Harry went down, down, all the way down, until he was just a couple of inches from the ground and suddenly pulled himself straight and level. He was balancing on his feet like he was surfing. He had just dodged a tree, and another, and another. He was actually doing a sort of dance. For every tree he'd miss he'd yell "Yeah!" or "Go Harry, go Harry". He was having fun, for once. Completely forgetting the argument he had with Ginny in her room. Suddenly while he was doing his little victory dance he heard a distinct voice.

"Harry!"

He turned around to see none other than Ginny Weasley running towards him.

"Look out!"

'Huh' Harry thought. He quickly looked forward to see a tree heading towards him. As fast as possible, he jumped back onto his broomstick, straddling it. You could imagine how much that hurt. But at least he managed to dodge the tree with only a cut on his shoulder from where the tree scraped him. He landed on the ground holding his crotch while he was approached by a giggling Ginny. Apparently she hadn't seen him scrape his shoulder.

"Harry you've got to lay low on your victory dances and pay more attention to where you're going." She said as she walked towards him.

He sat properly now, his back against a tree trunk, holding his shoulder so that Ginny wouldn't see the blood coming out; though this didn't escape her.

"Harry you're hurt. Oh dear, come on. Let's go get mum before you get even more battered up." Ginny said. She went to reach for Harry's arm but he pulled it away.

"No, Ginny I'm fine."

Ginny gave him an incredulous look.

"I'm fine Ginny." Harry insisted.

"Fine Harry, I won't get mum. But you're not fine."

Ginny hesitated, "At least let me fix it up for you."

After thinking clearly about it, Harry responded by nodding his head.

Ginny took out her wand and performed a quick Lumos. She placed her wand on the ground so that it was leaning against the tree trunk.

She kneeled on Harry's side, and started to inspect his cut. "Harry you got a nasty cut there, it looks pretty deep", she scooted herself closer to him. Blood was soaking through his shirt, and Ginny couldn't get a good view of his wound. She tried to pull the rip open a little more but pulled back with a small gasp when she heard Harry hiss in pain.

"Sorry, I'm really sorry; I just can't see the cut well enough to do anything. Your shirt, um, it's kind of in the way…" Ginny blushed slightly as she said this.

Harry noticed Ginny's blush and understood what she was implying. He slowly started to take off his shirt but winced in pain.

"Umm here, let me" she offered. Ginny moved herself so that she was now over Harry, straddling his legs on her knees, slightly sitting down on him.

Ginny looked up at him; "Can you lift your arms?"

"I think I can." Harry said as he started to slowly lift his hands up.

Ginny grabbed the bottom of his shirt and started to pull it upwards, her knuckles touching his sides and arms as she went up. She lifted herself slightly so she could get the shirt past Harry's head. When she finally did…

Harry let his gaze drop down… A little too low that he came into a close-up view of Ginny's cleavage. The loose fitting tank top she was wearing didn't help much in this position.

'Damn Ginny' he thought. He wasn't going to be able to control himself. It was bad enough that she was so close to him, on top of him in fact. But Merlin, this was just… Too Much.

"Ginny, if you get any closer we're going to be intimate."

Ginny was too busy with her own thoughts to hear Harry.

Planning on getting any closer to Harry? said the sly voice in Ginny's head.

Look, I'm not doing it on purpose… I can't get the shirt off. Ginny responded agitated.

Ginny had no choice but to move closer to Harry if she was going to get the shirt off. But being short didn't help in this situation, she wasn't reaching passed his elbows. Ginny lifted herself a little bit higher on her knees, and with a final tug his shirt came off of him.

Ginny came to her senses and started noticing a few things she hadn't before. Like the warmth radiating from Harry's body, the rise and fall of his torso, and his breathing on her…

Ginny's breath caught in her throat.

Wanting so badly to make up for his actions earlier, for breaking her picture, for hurting her feelings, Harry took a great risk and slowly wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her closer and kissed the area right above her bare cleavage.

The impact of the kiss made Ginny loose her grip on Harry's bloody shirt. The shirt fell to the ground with a wet thump but neither of them cared to pick it up again. At the moment it wasn't important.

Harry felt Ginny tense up for a few seconds before relaxing in his arms. His actions definitely shocked her, but she didn't try to back off in any way.

Ginny wasn't sure of what to think. Harry just hugged her and kissed her. Kissed… her! Could this really be happening to me?

She could feel the goosebumps coming out of her skin. She also felt the goosebumps on Harry's arms, probably from the cold, she thought.

She was far from correct. Even though the cold had been affecting Harry before, being so close to Ginny was having the same affects on him as he was having on her.

But the cold didn't matter to Harry right now. Ginny mattered to him right now. Having her so close mattered.

Merlin, did this just really happen? I mean Harry kissed… Me! It sounded so far gone. Ginny was surprised by the randomness of Harry's actions but happy… extremely happy, nonetheless. It felt… right having Harry so close.

Ginny let out a sigh, feeling relaxed. Sensing that Ginny wasn't upset in any way, he kissed her again. Harry let the second kiss linger for a few seconds longer than the first one before turning his head to rest it on Ginny's chest, below her neck… Right about where her heart should be.

Ginny looked down at Harry and wrapped her arms around his head, holding him closer. She was so glad, so thrilled, this was finally happening, she could hardly believe it. She kissed the top of his head and started running her fingers through his wet hair.

They sat in comfortable silence together, Harry drawing lazy circles on her back while Ginny gently played with his hair, laying the occasional kiss on the top of his head.

"I can hear your heart beating." Harry said. "It's beating pretty fast."

Ginny grinned, "I wonder why. You have that affect on me."

"Ginny I have two things I have to tell you,"

"Harry, you don't…"

"Yes I do, Ginny," Harry looked up at her, "let me speak before I lose my courage,"

Ginny silently nodded and Harry returned to resting his head on her chest. For some reason Harry felt warm and comforted by the sound of Ginny's heartbeat. It relaxed him for some reason.

"Ginny, I'm sorry for… being such a prat upstairs in your room… I didn't intend on breaking your picture."

"I'd also like a picture of you and me, as I have none," Harry grinned, "But I think it would be best if we let Hermione take it with her camera without Ron around. I'm sure he would throw a fit of some kind."

Ginny chuckled. "Sure. I'd like that."

Harry continued serious again. "Second, the main reason I went up to your room to see you was because I wanted to talk to you. I wanted… I needed to explain to you how I feel about you."

Ginny held her breath and didn't say anything. Merlin, it couldn't be bad considering everything that's happened so far.

"Ginny, I don't know if it's love I feel for you, since I'm not really sure what that feels like, but to say I fancy you… just doesn't seem like enough."

"Oh, Harry," was all Ginny could manage to say. She eased her hold on him and lowered herself onto his lap, looking into those pools of rich green eyes of his.

Harry looked up into Ginny's eyes and saw it all there.

Ginny felt the same way about Harry as he did about her. It hit him hard, straight in the face-

She always had.

Harry reached up and held Ginny's face with his hands, caressing her cheekbone with his thumb, and moved his face closer to hers.

"Thank you, Ginny,"

Ginny tilted her face slightly to the side, "What for, Harry?" She asked in a small, warm tone.

"For being you."

He brought her lips to his and kissed her… again… and again, each one a little longer and harder. Harry held this beautiful young woman witch he loved so much. He held her tightly in his arms, kissing her hard and sweet. She returned the sentiment in kind. The touch of their bodies held so closely together sent electricity through them, warming them in the chilly, wet night. All sense of time and place was forgotten.

(a/n) Okay so that was incident #2! Poor Harry I can just imagine how much that hurt... Being a gymnast and having done that countless times before... BUT anyway, Um... Whats gonna happen next? Theres a few possibilties but... Not too sure yet. Sowwie...

Love,

Daya + N,


	7. Parent's Ruin the best of Moments

Hello All... Okay Okay You all hate me.. sigh. im sorry. I truly am. I haven't updated in soooooo long and i feel terrible. Well my computer broke so i use my brothers and he doesnt let me often. but ima get a laptop on christmas to write you all more and more stories. By Christmas Ima try and have you at least 10 chappies crosses fingers I hope. Damn... its still the summer and im only on the 10th chappie. Well tell me if you want me to hurry it up and go to hogwarts soon or not and i'll add some extra things in the summer. Whatever you want I give. Im trying and I wanna finish this story. Okay now on with it. Your prolly not even reading this. ) lol.

Chapter 7 : Parents Ruin The Best Of Moments.

YY

(10:17)

Harry had Ginny already laying on the ground kissing with no sign of the world around them. As the rain became heavier, Harry's shoulder kept pounding against him but he didn't care, he just continued kissing her jaw line down to her neck. He heard a moan escape Ginny's mouth and smiled as he went back to her mouth and enludge his lips on hers. He brushed his tongue against her lips seeking for entrance and Ginny parted her lips, gladly, letting him enter. Harry started moving his hands from her sides down to her lower thigh. Ginny moved her hands freely around Harry's chest. She started reaching his pants trying to unbuckle his pants when Harry stopped kissing her. Ginny on the other hand was still busy with his belt and kissing she hadn't realized onto she started kissing his lips and noticed him just there staring. She stopped what she was doing and looked at him as to say "What?".

"Ginny,"He began."Don't you think were getting ahead of each other? I mean we haven't even discussed anything yet."

"I suppose your right." Ginny said a bit breathless as she sat upright and fixed her blouse. "But maybe just... one more kiss." Harry and Ginny leaned in.

YY

(The Burrow's Kitchen at 10:17)

Molly Weasley looked out the window for the umpteenth time worried where her youngest Weasley and Harry were and turned to Ron and Hermione.

"It's been nearly three hours." Mrs. Weasley said looking again out the window.

"Mrs.Weasley don't worry I'm sure Harry and Ginny are fine." Hermione assured her.

"Hermione, Ron, would you be dears and look outside for them?" Mrs.Weasley asked yet again looking out the window.

"I'd rather not."Ron whispered. Hermione nudged Ron in the ribs as she gave Mrs.Weasley the "okay" and stood up but Ron didn't and just stared at Hermione. Hermione just rolled her eyes and grabbed Ron's hand and led him to the back yard.

"Hermione," Ron whined when they were outside and out of ear shot from Mrs. Weasley. "I don't want to see my best mate and my little sister snogging each other's head off."

"Ron! How are you sure they're doing that?"Hermione snapped.

"Well...I-uh-..er..." Ron studdered.

"That's what I thought." Hermione said with a smug look on her face. Ron looked at her in disbelief."What?"

"Nothing, but if I do catch my sister in a snog-fest I better get one." And with that they walked towards the forest Hermione with a wide smile as she thought 'Dont worry Ron, I assure you you'll get one either way.'

As they walked, hand-in-hand, in silence both couldn't help but wish they did find Harry and Ginny snogging. They stopped in their tacks about like 30 feet from the forest, seeing something any Weasley brother wouldn't enjoy seeing. Harry was on top of Ginny moving his hands in places not to be moving in.

"I'll kill him." Ron said as he started towards Harry but Hermione pulled him back.

"Ron!"

"What? Am I suppose to let him touch my sister like that and just stand here and watch?" He said a little louder than he intended to but Harry and Ginny didn't hear, they were too busy in erm..things.

"No Ron. You won't have to watch." Hermione said seductively as she placed her arms around Ron's neck. He looked confused at first but then realized what she was talking about and smiled stupidly as he placed his hands around her waist. Hermione smiled and leaned into Ron's lips and they became engulfed in each other's lips and soon their kiss was more passionate.

YY

(20 minutes later in the Burrow's Kitchen)

"Argh those kids," Molly Weasley murmured as she sat at the kitchen table and examine her fingers. "Well, if they won't come soon I guess I'll have to fetch them for myself." Mrs. Weasley stood up and kept muttering along the way to find her sons a/n she considers harry her son ) and daughter and Hermione, knowing exactly what they're doing.

Molly trudged toward the forest to see Hermione and Ron.. well... you know, exploring each other. Molly fumed and went up to them with a pointed finger. Ron broke apart from Hermione for a second to look at her and saw his mother heading towards them. 'Oh shit..' he thought. Hermione blushed wildly and separated herself from Ron, far away, very far.

Molly got closer to them and saw that they broke apart and had a satisfying grin hidden but as she closed in on them she notice that behind them were Harry and... GINNY ?... 'Oh are they in trouble..' she thought. But first..,

"Both of you in. And I do NOT want to capture you to in a possition like this you hear? We will be having a chat later." Molly whispered furiously.

"But mum..." Ron tried to explain.

"Not now Ronald. How dare you let Harry and Ginny.. just... have shenanigans out here! She's you sister for Merlin's sake. Now I want you in the Burrow and we'll have a chat. Now Go." Molly glared at them as they left and sighed. She headed for Harry and Ginny just as they were about to kiss. Molly speed-walked the rest of the way only to see Ginny sit up.

"WHAT HAVE YOU'VE BEEN DOING!" Molly roared. Harry and Ginny quickly jumped apart and looked at each other frightened, especially Harry. "HOW COULD YOU CHILDREN EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING SOMETHING LIKE THIS? AND IN THE RAIN!" Molly Weasley had never looked furious.. and she was kind of scarring the crap out of Harry.

"Mum. Please let us explai-" Ginny begged.

"No I will not. Ginny how could you even THINK about doing something like that?" Mrs. Weasley looked at her with disappointed eyes. "And you. she turned to Harry "Harry, I might consider you one of my own, but I refuse to let you go off lollygaging with my daughter... in my backyard!"

"Mrs.Weasley I-"

"No Harry. Now I want you two to go off into the Burrow and wait in the kitchen with Hermione and Ron. No go." Mrs. Weasley sighed and looked at the sky then back to the Burrow where Harry and Ginny were walking hand-in-hand. She let out another long sigh.

"Going threw this talk 7 times is hard.. but now I've got more brains to feed." She chuckled to herself and thought. 'Teenage Love... never misses a thing.' She shook her head and headed to the Burrow. This was going to be a long night.. a very long night.

A/n... Well? Please tell me its okay at least. If not then tell me what i have to improve on. Please and thank you. now dont forget to hit that perrrty Review Button. Thx

dayii


	8. Pink Bunnies

Chapter 8

Pink Bunnies

When Molly entered the kitchen to see Ron and Hermione staring at Harry (Him blushing) slightly aghast at him without his shirt but soon recovered after seeing Molly enter and they all settled around the table. She sighed again and positioned her back against the sink. All of them looked slightly flustered and very embarrassed. Apparently they like their shoes very much and decided to stare at them incase any changes were made...

"So, who wants to go first?" Molly asked knowing what was next.

"Mom me and 'Mione--"

"Mrs. Weasley please don't think that--"

"'Hermione and I' Ronald. Mrs. Weasley I'm--"

"Mum, there was nothing going on and Harry--"

"ENOUGH!" Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat as everyone whimpered back. "Now, let's start with you, Ronald, and Hermione. (Both gulped) What exactly...possessed you two into doing what you were doing?"

"Well you see mum, we were just, well doing what couples do. There's really no harm in that." Ron said shyly.

"You're right Ronald. There is absolutely nothing wrong with kissing your girlfriend, (Ron sighed with relief) except the fact that you were suppose to look for Harry and Ginny and prevent them from doing anything. Which, by the way, do you have any idea what they almost did?"

"Mrs. Weasley--"

"Hush Harry." Molly glanced furiously at him so he did shut up.

"That would be my fault, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said guiltily. Ron made to say something to defend her but Hermione send him a look for him to be quiet. "See, I, well, we saw Harry and Ginny and Ron was about to go after them but I didn't think they were going too far and were just kissing so I didn't want Harry to get killed by Ron so I ended up kissing him." Hermione said as if proud that she got that threw and said the truth about it.

"Well, I am glad you were able to take fault Hermione, and I will let this one slide. But, if I find you two doing something your not suppose to do, Ronald, then you won't have lips to use them for that and keep your hands from roaming up anything Ron!" Mrs. Weasley said hiding a smile from Ron's and Hermione's embarrassed faces. "Now go up to your room. The both of you."

Ron and Hermione both trudged up the stair and hear a door close. "In SEPERATE rooms!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. They hear one door open, small whispers, and few kisses... (Two minutes later) and finally both doors closing. Molly shook her head and finally showed her smile. Harry and Ginny both smiled thinking everything was good...

"Wipe those smiles off. (Both did.) And what, pray tell, made you two act the way you did out there?" Harry stepped forward still clutching Ginny's hand.

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry gulped and took all the Gryffindor courage he had to talk. "For my actions, I am to take the blame. But see, it's just that, well everyday I can't help but just fall more in love with your daughter than I already am. ('Whoa! I can't believe I just said that! Funny Ginny thought the same.) And I would love the privilege to date her."

"Oh Harry, I can't believe you just said that, but of course I'll let you date her. (Harry sighed with relief) But that still doesn't explain you action towards my daughter, or you, young lady, towards him."

Harry blushed madly at forgetting the real point as to why she was mad, but Ginny stepped forward with this.

"Mum, look nothing happened. I'm sure it seems that we were going to, heck it even looked like that to me, but mum Harry's a great guy. He knew we weren't ready and was sure that when we did it would be special. So, there's nothing to really say because we're a couple and kissing is what couple's do. Sure, it was raining and Harry didn't have his shirt on but I'm pretty sure that, because of Harry, nothing happened. So, nothing to worry about. Now we'll be on our way. And yes, I know… separate rooms."

Molly and Harry looked shock at Ginny's outburst even though she didn't scream. Molly looked speech less because Ginny had answered everything needed. But she regained her composure. "Um... Okay. Right. Yes, yes, up you go. And I hope I don't find you in any situation like that again." As Ginny started descending the stairs, Harry behind, Molly noticed the gash on Harry's arm.

"Oh my!" She cried. "Harry! How did that happened. Oh, I should fix that up for you." She acted as though none of the previous afternoon had happened. Harry at first looked confused. Then looked down at his injured am and remembered about it. He had forgotten and now that he remembered the pain came back.

Ginny heard what happened and came back down.

"Ginny, how did this happen?" Molly asked bewilder. Ginny looked at Harry and he pleaded with her not to tell. She just laughed out loud at his expression.

"I don't see what's so funny, Ginevra." Harry smiled at the mention of the name she hates. Ginny stopped laughing and looked at Harry. She pointed a fierce finger at Harry's chest and kept taping it. Hard.

"Listen here. Never again shall you call me that. Unless you want to…face bats." She raised her eyebrows and smiled wickedly. She pulled back and acted normal.

"Now, I don't see the problem in your name, Ginevra." Ginny groaned and put her face in her hands. Harry chuckled lightly. Ginny's face sprang up annoyingly.

"You know I wasn't going to tell mum about how you got that cut, but now I'm reconsidering." Harry's smile faded.

"You two do know I'm right here, and anyways I was going to make you tell me. Now Harry, sit on the chair while I go and fetch my wand and some things. Once I get back I am sure to here the full story from you Ginny." Mrs. Weasley started shuffling out.

"It'll be my pleasure." Ginny was going to love this. Harry scoffed onto the chair.

"Well you're a nice girlfriend." Harry said sarcastically.

"Eh, but you love me." Ginny smiled, bend down and kissed Harry gently on the lips but it was full of so much love. More than the universe, he thought.

When Ginny sat back down on a chair Mrs. Weasley bustled in with a first aid kit and her wand. She was going to do it the Muggle way but if anything she had her wand. She figured the story would be long.

"Okay, here we go." She said as she placed all the materials next to Harry and pulled up a chair. She ripped out some alcohol patches and applied it to Harry's cut. Harry jumped at the sting it brought.

"OWW!"

"Stop being such a baby. Now, Ginny, the story. Do tell please." Mrs. Weasley looked for some cream, in the first aid kit, to prevent infection.

"Well…" Ginny started. "When I went outside, it started raining which explained why we were wet when you found us and really I don't thin-"

"Ginny." Mrs. Weasley gave her a look.

"Oh right, yeah that. Okay, so then it was raining and I thought who ever were out there was a fool and should be brought in." Ginny held out her hand at Harry indicating he was the fool.

"Hey!" Harry felt offended.

"So anyways, I went out and looked for him and when I found him he was doing the funniest dance!" Ginny got up and did the dance Harry was doing and with the same song and everything! "Then, (Ginny starts laughing as she talked) I call out to him cause… cause he was heading towards a tree and since he was standing on his broomstick he had to get down before he hit the tree so… hahaha…he…he" Ginny grabbed Harry's broomstick that was laying on the table and acted as if she hit her…part with the broomstick and acted out Harry's facial expression with a touch of her own fake expressions that she added onto.

Mrs. Weasley had looked up a Ginny while she was 'performing' and put her mouth in a tight line to muffle her laughter.

"Ah, that hurt! So, shut up." He looked at Mrs. Weasley. "Sheesh. Fine laugh!"

Mrs. Weasley let out a herd of giggles along with Ginny. Once the giggles were draining out, Mrs. Weasley was first to talk.

"Oh Harry. That must have really been painful for you. (Harry nodded) But you must deflate the big head of yours!" Mrs. Weasley laughed and poked his head. Harry just smiled stupidly.

"So on with the story what happened next?"

"Well, not much happened. Harry ended up steering his broomstick out of the way and manages to scrape his arm on the way and yeah. Oh and I did try to fix his arm. But his shirt wouldn't come off and then he… well yeah. Enough of that." Ginny blushed shyly.

"Oh Harry why didn't you come to me when you were hurt?" Molly asked, a bit of hurt in her eyes.

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley. Um, well, Ginny and I hadn't had a good time before that incident and I just wanted to clear things up with her and well tell her how I really feel. And then I did and then well…by any chance are you done with my arm?" Harry asked, his face getting as red as his girlfriend's hair.

"Oh, oh yes dear." Mrs. Weasley just finished bandaging his arm. She patted it and Harry twitched. "Now put your shirt on and I'll be off." She handed Harry's shirt in which she magically dried up for him. Mrs. Weasley was heading out and while Harry's head just went threw the shirt she turned back. "Oh and Harry? I think you've got a balloon stuck on you- oh wait, that's just your head." Ginny burst out laughing and murmured a 'goodnight'.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said through his teeth. Mrs. Weasley winked and left. Ginny was still giggling at her seat and Harry went over and sat on her.

"Hey! Get off me, you fat cat!"

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna relax here." He stretched out. Ginny suddenly got an idea and whispered it into Harry's ear. Harry's eyes got wide and he fell off of Ginny.

"Ginny!"

"What?" She asked innocently and got up from the chair and headed to her room. Harry like a puppy dog following behind her. Her room was one floor up from her mom next to Ron's and across from Charlie's, though he wasn't around much. Ginny stopped in front of her room waited a minute or two and went into Harry's.

"Ginny!"

"Yes, yes that is my name. Now what do you want?"

"Why are you in here? Your mom clearly said that we were supposed to be in—"

Harry was interrupted but a kiss from Ginny which soon was turned into passionate kiss. Ginny broke apart and saw a tinge of disappointment in his eyes and smiled.

"Like I'd want to be in my room anyways."

"What? Wh—"

She silenced him by putting her finger on his lips then pointed to Ron's bed, which was unoccupied. Harry's eyes went wide with realization.

"No, you dodo-head. I don't think they're doing that, but you never know." Ginny went looking around the room. Stray clothes, quidditch stuff, and what's this? A pair of boxers with moving pink bunnies on it? Ginny held them up and raised an eyebrow. "Now I know these aren't Ron's because I got him 'tightie whities', but I never knew you liked bunnies Harry, especially pink, you should have told me and I would have gotten a matching pair of pajama's. Oh and with footies too!" Ginny laughed.

Harry looked at her, then at the boxers and lunged for them. Ginny pulled back.

"No Harry I think they look cute. Aww… and look the bunnies hop! They hop all around! Hop, hop, hop." Ginny started hopping away from Harry and laughing. "Wait," Ginny muttered the silencing charm noticing that she was laughing a bit loud.

"Yeah, I think that's the first 'good' idea you've thought of today." Harry laughed and stopped noticing Ginny's glare. "Whatever just give me my boxers."

"No." Ginny pouted. "You're just a meanie who wants to take away my boxers."

"Ginny stop acting childish. And they're not YOURS." Ginny stuck her tongue out. "Well, I guess I have to do it the hard way." He lunged at her and grabbed her by the waist and hauled her onto his shoulder. Ginny screamed at the sudden movement but ended up laughing and pleading Harry to let her go.

"Harrrrrrrrrryyyyyy! Leeeemmmmeeee gooooooo!" She whined.

"Bad girl. No whining." He spanked her bum.

"Harry!" Ginny said astonished. Harry laughed.

"Yes, love?" He asked sweetly.

Ginny got close to his ear to whisper. "LET ME DOWN!" She roared.

Harry rubbed his finger in the ear she yelled at. "Ah, feisty. Okay, okay, I'll put you down. Only if I get a kiss."

"You won't get anything if you don't put me down this instant." Harry laughed and put her lying down on the bed. She had dropped the boxers earlier when she was on his shoulder. Harry looked deep in her eyes and she smiled back. They were centimeters apart and nothing can come between them.

"So, where's my kiss?" Harry asked huskily.

"I dunno Harry. Where is it?" She smiled.

"Right here." He said as he engulfed her in a passionate kiss. He started kissing her neck and back up to her mouth. His hands traveling up her sides.

"Harry?" Ginny asked breathlessly.

"Mmm?" He continued kissing her neck trying to mark her, his.

"I think…we should…go to… bed." She managed to choke out. Harry was doing things to her that he possibly couldn't imagine and she wanted it to end before they did something he might regret. Harry finished marking her and looked at her hungrily but he stopped and nodded. She laughed. "Wow, talk about raging hormones."

"Well, you do things to me, Gin, which make me go crazy."

"You're not the only one." Harry smiled and got off from her. He went towards his drawer and picked a shirt for her to wear. He grabbed the boxers that had the pink bunnies on them and gave them to her and turned around waiting for her to change. Ginny smiled at his gentleman like ways. She quickly changed and told him she was done. She slipped into the covers and faced the wall so that he can change and slip in next to her. He did change but he didn't slip in next to her. He conjured a cover and pillow and put it on the floor. When Ginny noticed this she turned to him.

"What are you doing down there?"

"Well, um, I was just thinking that—"

"Get up here." She said pulling him by the shirt. He settled in and Ginny grabbed his hands and put them around her waist. She cuddled up to him and put her head on his chest. He brought her closer to him and kissed her forehead. Once he heard her deep breathing he quietly murmured,

"I love you."

"I love you too." Harry jumped back.

Thanks for all the reviews!


End file.
